1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly to a display apparatus capable of projecting different images on display areas.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that displays an image. Among various display apparatuses, a projector is an apparatus that projects an image onto a screen.
Conventional projectors have a function of projecting an image onto a screen in a given direction. Meanwhile, a conventional dual screen projection system is limited in that a single projector displays the same image on each screen.
There is increasing user demand for display of different images on display areas.